Lust and Treats
by The 25th Blue Phoenix
Summary: It's Halloween in New York and after the party of the year most demigods are looking for some Tricks or Treats or maybe Lust and Treats. mpreg Niercy, Frazeleo


**Warning yaoi dont read if ya dont like**

**All the characters belong to the author Rick Riordan**

Nico sighed as he went into Percy's and his penthouse. He plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v. He had walked around the mall looking for all the things for the Halloween Party that the Jackson's and Blofis's were throwing for hours and then had to endure a party with all of their friends and family.

Percy knew he hated malls and parties with their noisy people but damn he couldn't resit those sea green puppy dog eyes. Nico wanted to ravish Percy as soon as possible after that but he hadn't saw the demigod nearly all day, all the beauty said was he had special shopping to do before he ran out of his parents apartment.

Which left Nico to do do all the chores of his in-laws. He thought about how this all started as he watch Once Upon a Time (show Percy got him hooked done).

→ flash back 10:00 pm ←

Nico woke up still in Percy, Nico remembered the night before when Percy had made the best sounds and told Nico to stay in him before falling asleep. Now it was the morning and they really had to go.

Nico quickly pulled out of Percy which made the demigod gasp and shake awake. "What's wrong" asked Percy.

"Nothing but we can't stay and bed all morning, we have to help Sally with her party" replied Nico as he kissed Percy's head. "Come on after lasted night you must be sore let me bath me and massage you"

Nico started leaving trails of kisses down Percy's collerbone, making Percy moan. Percy then wrapped his arms around Nico's necked and with his face buried in Nico's chest, the Ghost Prince carried him to the bathroom.

Nico spent 30 minutes bathing the still half asleep Demigod. Only when the son of Hades slipped a finger into Percy did he wake up. Nico had hoped it would lead to shower sex but the sea Prince left with a smirk as he teased him by swaying his hips.

Percy and Nico left the apartment after getting dress and with Percy hanging on his arm he traveled though the shadows to right outside his in-laws doors.

Percy opened it to only be tackled by Tyson. "Big brother!" yelled Tyson.

"Hey Tyson" said Percy as he got hugged by his little brother. The three boys went inside and saw Leo, Hazel, Ella and Sally in the kitchen making a list.

Percy kissed Nico on the cheek as said, "Why don't you go watch tv with Paul, Tyson and Frank. Nico nodded and went into the living room.

"So Percy how are you and my niece" asked Hazel.

"Good I still haven't had morning sickness yet." replied Percy.

Percy had found out that he was pregnant a week ago, Hazel kept insisting that it was a girl, but the son of Poseidon was the only pregnant one, Leo was also pregnant by Frank he was 2 weeks along. They both were excited that they were pregnant at the same time . Both hoping to be in labor at the same time.

"So Percy I was wondering if you could get some things for the party" asked Sally.

"Sorry mom I would but i have to do some special shopping if you know what I mean"

"I think i will go with you" said Leo as he ate another cookie as Ella poked at his stomach.

"Yeah so can eating the cookies" said Percy.

In the living room Nico was actually enjoying himself, Him, Frank, Paul and Tyson were watching soccer. A game that he often played with his friends in Italy. Nico was surprised that Percy interrupted though because he always wanted bonding time between Paul and Nico.

"Nico I need you to go and get some supplies while I'm out" said Percy as he came into the room.

Leo poked his head in and said, "Frank I'm going to"

"Kay babe" mumbled Frank, watching soccer.

Percy kissed Nico before leaving the apartment and that was the last time, Nico saw him before the party.

→Halloween Party on Olympus 8:00←

Nico shadow traveled to Olympus where the Party was being held. Sally chose to have it their ever since the gods change the rules so that chosen mortals could go there. Both Camps were there and all of the Olympians were there

The party was in full bloom the music was booming and everyone was dancing, even the gods. Dionysus was drunk off his ass and he got the other gods drunk. Everyone knew Zeus could dirty dance but who knew he could break dance.

As Nico walked through the crowds he noticed that some of the Aphrodite kids were giggling and staring at him. He was used to it because Frank, Jason, Will, Percy, Leo and him were all Demigod Bachelor of the Year.

The reason Nico was one there was because after the war he he became stronger and less pale and taller. In other words he like Finnick from the Hunger Games. Nico waled up to Sally who then gave them to some people who went to put them up.

With nothing to do Nico went and looked for Percy. He found him dancing with Leo, as soon a he saw him Percy walked over to him, leaving Leo to take Frank and Hazel and sneak out much to their delight.

"I've missed you my beauty" said Nico with Percy in his arms .

"I've missed you too" said Percy with his face in Nico's chest.

They danced for an hour with Nico groping Percy while they dance, much to Percy's delight. when they finished dancing Nico pulled them onto the couch where others were and he kissed Percy.

Percy melted into the kiss and Nico dominated Percy's mouth with his tongue. He explored Percy's mouth until the clock hit 9:30 in which Percy pushed back and said, 'I have to go stay here until 10 and come home,k"

Then Percy ran out the building. And Nico just sat there confused.

→ In the present ←

Nico sighed as he watched Regina and Emma fight off the snow man. When he noticed something weird a pumpkin, Nico picked it and examined it it had a blue piece of candy on it and a message that said, '_follow the line_'

Nico looked around and found the a line of identical line of small pumpkins leading to the bedroom he went into the room where the pumpkins lead to the bathroom Nico smirked and went into the bathroom.

Empty, it was empty, no bath water, no shower and worst of all no Percy. 'So much for for bathroom sex' thought Nico.

Nico turned and his mouth fell open there on the bed was a nearly naked Percy in a cheerleader outfit on. The skirt was so tight that it squeezed his ass and the it was so short that it barely covered his parts which were out since Percy didn't have underwear on but best of all ... it was see through.

"Trick or treat mister" said Percy seductively.

Nico then got into character, "Well I can't decide which on to pick, what about you"

"I don't know" replied Percy,"how you show me some tricks and I'll give you some treats"

Percy walked up to Nico and pulled him onto the bed. The sea prince looked into his lovers lust clouded eyes and knew he had Nico full attention. Percy rolled them over so Nico was on top and Percy was on bottom.

Nico who was out of the phase then undress himself and got lube. Percy giggled at the 8 inch Nico packed which was now fully erected. 'now for the fun part Percy took of his tight uniform and got a bottle of chocolate which he rub a little on his torso.

Nico then went to get his treat which he ate all night. Nico went up to Percy and pushed him against the bed which he then licked all of the chocolate off. Percy moaned as Nico licked the syrup of his nipples and swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it.

But made Percy really crazy was when Nico bit his already pink nipples and turned it red. Percy couldn't take anymore, he pulled Nico into searing hot kiss better than the one at the dance. Nico tongues explored Percy entire mouth but a horny Percy ended it and, said "I need you in me mister" still playing the slutty cheerleader.

"Well let's get you fed" return Nico half growling. Nico grabbed lube and and rubbed on his cock and then on Percy's ass. Nico positioned himself at the entrance and slowly pushed into the welcoming heat.

Nico and Percy moaned loudly, Nico then slowly pulled out which was hard because Percy's ass felt like it was trying to keep him in. He pulled out until there was and inch left and he slammed right back in.

Percy's whimpered a little, a Nico pulled out fast and hit the same spot where it made Percy make the best sounds. Percy was enjoying himself completely as Nico did the motions again and again. "Harder" Percy moaned. as he reached for his cock which was spilling out precum.

But Nico slapped Percy's hand away and said,"No my slutty little bitch, tell me what you want"

Nico pulled out fast before slamming his entire length in fast again, Percy whimpered and moaned back, "Jerk me off"

Nico smiled before reaching for Percy's manhood and stroking him, he did long strokes which were very slow but it made the best sounds from Percy.

Percy then screamed, "I gonna come" soon after that Percy came all over the bed sheets screaming, feeling the channels closing in on his dick Nico came too from the oh so good tightness.

Nico and Percy both fell onto the bed and Percy rolled them over so he was on top and said," I told you I'd give you some treats"

"You sure did" said Nico and he pulled Percy close to him and they snuggled until they fell asleep.

→Frazeleo←

Leo dragged the duo all the way to their place where he brought them to the basement. There they saw a bed and some whips and paddles and chains and cuffs with a lot more. "Come'on let have some fun" said Leo as he undressed and hopped onto the bed.

Hazel was the first to undress and she grabbed a strap on dildo and put it around her waist, she then lubed it up she was about to lube Leo up when she realized that something was in his hole. She tasted it was honey, Hazel smiled and said, "Hey Frank want to clean Leo"

Frank nodded and got on the giant bed where he stuck his tongue into the Latino. Leo gasped at it and moaned, Frank stuck his tongue in it more pulling it out and sticking it back in. Leo moaned louder but whined when Frank took it out, "Hey come'on I need you".

Hazel smiled and positioned herself she then quickly pushed into the ass. Leo groaned at the large intruder and said "More"

"My needy little bitch" said Hazel.

"No our bitch" replied Frank. Frank was busy fucking the Latino throat moaning as Leo sucked him off. Frank soon came in his mouth and said "Now eat it all, my slut."

Leo mumbled at that but obeyed when Leo was close to coming Frank put on a cock ring and said, "No coming yet".

"But" whined Leo.

Hazel harshly pulled out of the fire bender and said, "That's one spanking for saying the forbidden word"

Frank then pulled him onto his lap and slapped his ass. Leo gasped as the large hand hit his ass over and over but those gasp turned into moans after the 10th one. Frank stopped on 20 and said, "Now it's your time to serve me and Frank laid on his back and lowered Leo's overly sensitive ass onto his dick.

Leo whimpered as his butt still hurt but then he enjoyed the stinging and moaned as Frank lifted him up and let him fall soon Leo took of and he lifted himself up and dropped down again Leo hands scratched Frank chest but he kept going.

Leo lifted himself and let him fall onto the cock and then as he went down Frank couldn't hold it anymore and he came in the Latino. Leo moaned as the cum shot up his ass and Frank pulled him off and laid the tired boy on the bed.

"It always tires him when he takes control" said Hazel.

"You want to come back to bed with us" asked Frank.

"No" said Hazel I have to go put this video on the computer, but I'll come back"

Hazel then left the room and Frank pulled the Latino up to him and they both fell asleep.

→The End←

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was my first sex scene and stuff and if you don't like oh well at least it had some kind of sex<strong>

**Send reviews and stuff **

**from **

**b **


End file.
